Consultorio de sueños
by Growthiest
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, es aquejado por una desconocida enfermedad, que hace que no despierte de un profundo sueño. Draco Malfoy como última esperanza, se dirige a un consultorio de sueños. En busca de una cura. ¿Al final, que es lo que le sucede al pequeño Malfoy?


Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Clasificación

K (5+) Para todo tipo de público

 _"_ _Escritura en cualquier superficie"_

Este fic participa en el reto "Todo sobre el azar" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"

Género: Aventura

* * *

 **Consultorio de sueños**

* * *

Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy apasionado, había muchas cosas importantes para él, pero su prioridad número uno, eran su hijo Scorpius y su esposa Astoria.

Pero a su hijo le aquejó una extraña enfermedad después de una terrible discusión, la causa: una niña muggle. Su vástago estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, y tanto él como su esposa estaban buscando una cura.

Así que no debía extrañarle encontrar en su escritorio, aquel periódico, al cual no estaba suscrito "El Quisquilloso" un poco reticente lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a leerlo, después de todo, no perdía nada.

Curiosamente, algo llamo su atención:

 _"Consultorio de sueños_

 _¿Es aquejado por extrañas pesadillas?_

 _¿No puede dormir por las noches?_

 _O ¿cada vez le resulta más difícil despertar en el día?_

 _Cualquier cosa relacionada con los sueños_

 _Encontraremos la solución"_

Decir que estaba confundido era poco, pero, recordando a su hijo atrapado en aquel extraño sopor desde hace días, tomó una decisión.

El consultorio parecía normal, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión, pues del otro lado del escritorio y con una bata de medimago se encontraba Luna Lovegood; una compañera del colegio. Con un último suspiro y con todas las esperanzas en ese último intento, hablo con ella.

Su hijo había hecho magia accidental, encerrándose en su mente. Lo cual, era la explicación más absurda escuchada hasta ahora. Pero también la única que le habían dado. Sin pensarlo mucho aceptó el tratamiento; con el último vestigio de esperanza que le quedaba. El cual consistía en entrar a la mente de su pequeño y sacarlo gentilmente de ahí.

La persona perfecta; según Lovegood era él, Draco Malfoy. Así que con muchas dudas en mente, y la esperanza de ver despierto nuevamente a su hijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y digno de un chico de Gryffindor, el patriarca Malfoy acepto su misión.

La mente de un pequeño de seis años era bastante escalofriante, primero vio a un enorme pavo real albino de tamaños colosales, casi le aplasta con sus patas. Asustado a más no poder, corrió hasta salir del pequeño bosque, donde había aparecido, no miro atrás, pues cualquier herida que tuviera, la llevaría consigo al mundo real.

Enfrento numerosas bestias, acromántulas de colores extravagantes, augureys molestos, Billigiws enormes, e incluso un hipogrifo furioso, pero él nunca desistió, siguió su camino, esperanzado en llegar a su hijo.

Pasaron las horas, los cuales se convirtieron en días, y luego en meses. El lugar en el que estaba era un pequeño continente, las personas que lo habitaban hablaban un lenguaje desconocido para él, pero que con mucho esfuerzo logro comprenderlo.

—Dicen que una terrible bestia custodia un increíble tesoro—escucho a un pueblerino un día— muchos han intentado ir tras él, pero han muerto en el intento.

—¡¿Dónde?!—. Gritó la pregunta desesperado.

—En la montaña imposible—. Gritó asustado el hombre antes de salir corriendo, y no era para menos, pues con el pasar del tiempo Draco Malfoy se había creado una fama aterradora.

Cuando llego a la cima un hermoso castillo se encontraba. Dio unos pasos temblorosos para llegar a la puerta cuando un rugido le alerto. Los bellos de los brazos se le erizaron, y un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando frente a él, llego un feroz dragón, no era una raza del mundo mágico, en cambio era uno que solo la mente de un niño pudiese imaginar.

El dragón alzo el vuelo nuevamente pues, solo aterrizo para mostrar su magnificencia, y lanzo una bola de llamas hacia él, Draco con la experiencia que le habían brindado los meses en ese lugar, lo evito con facilidad, el dragón volvió a bajar, pero esta vez a una velocidad vertiginosa, buscando aplastar a su combatiente, Draco sin pensarlo dos veces mando un hechizo cortante mientras esquivaba a la enorme bestia, pero en el camino tropezó y cayó de sentón*, herido el dragón fue hacia él con furia renovada.

Draco ya veía su final, cuando por el rabillo del ojo miro una cueva ¡ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí antes! Corrió hacia ella y se metió, era lo suficientemente grande para él, pero también para la cabeza del dragón. Estaba atrapado.

Cuando la bestia estuvo a punto de echar fuego por la boca, Draco mando otro hechizo hacia el techo de la cueva, haciendo que éste aplastara el rostro y el cuello de la gran bestia. Matándola en el proceso.

Tardo algunas horas para poder liberarse de su encierro, pero en cuanto lo hizo, entro por el castillo para buscar a su hijo.

Corrió por los pasillos del hermoso lugar, cuando escucho algunas risas, reconociendo una, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el patio del castillo.

La vista que encontró no la esperaba. Su hijo estaba jugando con una niña, parecían divertirse mucho, y su criatura parecía brillar con luz propia.

Draco se quedo sin palabras. Admirando la hermosa vista frente a él por algunos minutos.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente al niño, abrazándolo mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su hijo moverse que simplemente todo paso a segundo plano.

—¡Me aplastas!—. Dijo divertido el niño, pero luego de un momento se tenso. —No me alejaras de mi amiga—. Gritó medio asustado y medio nervioso.

—¿De… de que hablas Scorpius?

—¡Ella es mi amiga, no me apartaras de ella!—. Noto que su hijo se paro frente a la niña, con la que anteriormente jugaba.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco, el… él nunca…No, de hecho el lo haría, si no hubiese sufrido todos esos meses sin su pequeño. Viendo a la niña frente a él, tomo una decisión. Aunque estaba seguro que su padre se moriría por tal insolencia, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hijo de nuevo.

—No lo haré Scorp, anda vamos a casa, para que puedas ver a mamá, que está muy preocupada por ti y… —Suspiró— mañana veremos qué podemos hacer para que visites a tu amiga.

* * *

*Sentón: Golpe que se da en las nalgas una persona cuando se cae al suelo sentada.


End file.
